The End of Us
by x m i h o x
Summary: This was far from perfect, the both of them knew this. It was reality and they couldn't escape it, no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much time is used, they can never escape this fate, no matter how cruel of a fate it is. There is no escape, no one who could help them, no cure. {AKAKURO} MERRY CHRISTMAS :D


A/N : Merry Christmas! :D I'm sorry this isn't fluff (yet again) I didn't have enough time so instead of giving you guys fluff as a Christmas present, have some angst instead.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine.  
>Warning: Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine so tell me and I'll change it!<p>

Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Spring. The wind blew softly today, making petals flutter through the sky, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear. Laughter, smiles, excitement and joy filled the air. Such a perfect day rarely comes by, so of course people would enjoy the day in the best way possible, right? Indeed it was the perfect day for everyone.<p>

Everyone? No. When has there ever been a perfect day for "everyone"? There would always be people who wouldn't be able to enjoy their day, no matter how perfect the day is.

An illusion, a delusion, a distraction. That was all there was to it.

Perfect? It was far from that, the both of them knew this. It was reality and they couldn't escape it, no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much time is used, they can never escape this fate, no matter how cruel of a fate it is. There is no escape, no one who could help them, no cure.

There on the hospital bed laid a petite looking boy with powder blue hair, staring at the view outside his window. You would think that he'd be hooked up to all sort of medical equipments but it was actually the opposite. All signs of medical equipments weren't there anymore, the only one present was a heart monitor.

Why? It was requested by the patient himself, he was persistent enough to make the doctors do it, albeit reluctantly. So now he was free from all those medications, tubes, everything except for a heart monitor which he didn't mind. In fact, he never understood why they still put him on medications. Years of taking them made him immune to all sorts of medication. They could've saved so many more lives if they had just given the other patients the medicine, instead of giving it to him who won't even feel the effect anymore.

The boy had pale white skin. His eyes still had it's usual shine, sharing the same shade of blue as his hair. Sitting on a chair beside his bed was another boy who looked the same age as the blue haired boy. This boy had crimson red hair, his right eye sharing the same red as his hair, his left in a beautiful shade of gold.

The both of them looked almost identical except for the fact that one had red hair and the other had blue hair. Another difference between them was that one was healthy and one was not. Although they have their differences, it was said that the red head never left the blue haired boy's side and vice versa.

They couldn't do much since the blue haired boy was sick but just being together was enough for them. Reading novels, playing games, listening to music, anything was fine as long as the had each other. They are inseparable, nothing could make them leave each other's side and they liked it that way.

Still staring at the view outside the hospital walls, the blue haired boy said in a soft voice

"Hey Seijuurou-kun, let's talk for a bit."

"Sure, Tetsuya. What would you like to talk about?" The red haired boy with the name of Seijuurou replied.

"Anything. Anything will do." The blue haired boy, Tetsuya turned his head towards Seijuurou and answered.

"Hmm, then how about this" Seijuurou said while smiling, "We'll take turns asking each other questions and after the question is answered, the person who answered gets to ask the question."

"Sounds good." Tetsuya nodded his head.

And after that they talked for hours, asking and answering questions. Occasionally starting conversations when there was an interesting topic to talk about. They talked and talked and neither of them noticed the slowing heartbeat shown on the monitor. Or rather the only one who noticed was Tetsuya but he didn't mention it, he didn't want Seijuurou to worry much more than he already has.

So he distracted him by talking to him.

Spending his last moments with him.

It was late in the evening and the last question of the day was from Tetsuya. And let's just say that Seijuurou didn't expect this question coming out from Tetsuya's lips.

"Seijuurou-kun, who is your first love?"

At this Seijuurou stared at Tetsuya for a moment, then he said

"Tetsuya, it's you." and he laughed softly, breathlessly. He could see Tetsuya's eyes widen slightly before returning back to normal, and he smiled back. Even though it had it's usual brightness, it was a weak smile and at this, Seijuurou knew something was wrong. That was when he realised Tetsuya's heartbeat was slowing down.

"Tetsuya...!" shocked he immediately looked back at Tetsuya.

All Tetsuya did was give him a beautiful smile and shook his head, then he motions Seijuurou to come closer to him. When he did, Tetsuya leaned forward and gave him a hug and now tears were threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes, he bit his lips in an attempt to hold back the tears.

He knew what was happening and all he wanted now was to freeze time, to turn back time, to the time when everything was "perfect". When they had nothing to worry about, all the time they spent together, all of it. He wanted them back. He didn't want them to just be memories.

Tetsuya lifted his head and positioned it right beside Seijuurou's ear. He whispered something into his ear before his arms went limp, the heart monitor beeped noisily in the background and the usual shine in his eyes weren't there anymore, replaced by a pair of closed eyes. But his smile was still present. Seijuurou couldn't hold in his tears anymore as he felt them roll down his cheeks.

"Hey, Tetsuya. This may be the end of "us" right now but let's meet again in our next life, okay? We'll meet and this time, let's be lovers okay?"

"I love you."

His warm, salty tears never stopped flowing as he said that while hugging Tetsuya's lifeless body close to him, not willing to let go of what was left of him. But he knew no matter how much he tried, Tetsuya wouldn't wake up anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I have to leave you."<em>

_"I love you. If only we weren't siblings."_

* * *

><p>AN : I just couldn't get over KuroFes! . I couldn't decide on how Kuroko would call out to Akashi if they were actually brothers, there was "Sei-kun" which I couldn't imagine Kuroko saying, I wanted to just type "Seijuurou" but it would be easier to find out so I just went with "Seijuurou-kun". Oh and Siblings!AU + character death ahaha (I didn't put these in the description & the first A/N for a reason ok) 


End file.
